


Don't move

by LonelyAngel



Series: Smut/Kink oneshots [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Smut, This is fast, Top!Tyler, bottom!josh, mentions of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: alright, let's go, straight to the climax





	

**Author's Note:**

> alright, let's go, straight to the climax

Tyler licked along Josh's thighs. Josh moved slightly in his bonds. Tyler placed a hand on his tights to hold him down.  
"Don't move."  
It was just a whisper, but it was enough to keep Josh laying still, although he wanted to move.  
Tyler slowly spread Josh's legs and made him shiver. Josh looked down at Tyler, who was kneeling between his legs.  
One hand still one Josh's tighs, the other hand pushing his leg softly aside, Tyler came closer and closer.  
He sent chills down Josh's spine when he licked up and down Josh's dick, his tongue near the tip, but he stopped and looked up to catch Josh's gaze before he took his dick in his mouth.  
Josh moaned and bucked his hips forward. Most of the time, Josh sucked Tyler off, because he was the sub, but this time Tyler said he wanted to give Josh the same pleasure he normally got.  
Tyler used his tongue to lick over the sensitive skin.  
He rested both hands on Josh's tights to hold him down so he didn't make him gag. Tyler wasn't used to suck somebody off, but he knew he did it right when he heard the moans.  
He stopped when Josh signaled him that he  was on the edge. Tyler stood up and stood in front of the bed. He got the lube and worked Josh open slowly. Josh begged him to continue, to touch his aching cock, and Tyler lifted Josh's legs up an placed them on his shoulders. His own dick pressed against Josh's entrance. He started slowly and sped his thrusts up after a few moments. They were a mess of sweat and moans and skin rubbing against skin and it felt good. So good.  
They couldn't get enough. Tyler stroke Josh's cock while he fucked him and Josh nearly cried out of pleasure.  
After half an hour, they laid on the bed, breathless, Josh still tied to the headboard. Tyler tiredly unlocked the handcuffs and put them in the hidden box in their closet. Nobody knew about their dom/sub relationship and they didn't want to talk about it.  
They fell asleep quickly, Josh in Tyler's arms. They needed each other and they knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this fic is short but the next smut will be longer and more explicit I think


End file.
